Run, Rukia, Run
by Alyssameep
Summary: What will Rukia do when Ichigo remembers Senna?


**Run, Rukia, Run**

Ten years. Rukia couldn't believe that it had been ten years since she first made Ichigo into a Substitute Soul Reaper. And she couldn't bring herself to regret her decision. Over the years, she had grown to love him just the way he is, but couldn't bear to tell him herself.

Orihime, on the other hand, had already confessed her love to Ichigo: In truth, he had politely declined, insisting they were only friends. Orihime had cried, but she had gotten over it and she was now happily torn between Chad and Uryu.

"You know, Rukia, I think you should just go for it," said Orihime one day. Both girls were sitting in Orihime's apartment, drinking juice boxes. "It's been ten years. I know how you feel about him, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way."

Rukia choked on her juice box in surprise at the last statement. "You sure about that, Orihime? I'm pretty sure he thinks of our relationship as just friends."

"Nah, you got it all wrong!" said Orihime excitedly. "That's how ours was! With you, it's different. You're special to him."

Rukia drank another sip of her juice thoughtfully. "It won't bother you, will it, Orihime?"

"Nah, not a chance! Besides, I'm still deciding if I should ask Chad to dinner sometime," she said thoughtfully, drinking some juice. "I mean, Uryu has been sort of distant lately, so I think I'll stick with Chad for a while."

Giggling, Rukia smiled down at the floor, grateful that Orihime was such a great friend.

--***--

Orihime sat in Ichigo's room. She was glad that they both decided to put her confession of love behind them and now they could remain friends. Orihime was now really rooting for Rukia when it came to Ichigo. She knew how dense he could be.

"Okay… Orihime," said Ichigo, pacing around his room. He did a few more laps before looking at her. "I just…I'm so confused."

"About what?"

"Well, I'm remembering something I feel like I shouldn't be remembering at all. Do you remember anything about a Soul Reaper girl named Senna?"

As Orihime shook her head, Ichigo sighed. "Of course not. You didn't really have anything to do with her. She just…She was basically the Memory Rosary to the Blank Souls so she was the only one who could prevent the Soul Society from colliding with the Human World… and I don't know how I know that!" He pounded his desk in frustration.

Orihime wanted to comfort him, but she just asked, "Was there any objects to trigger your memory of her?"

"Well…" Ichigo pulled out a red ribbon from his pocket. "This. This was Senna's ribbon. I found it blowing around in the graveyard one day." The way he said Senna's name made Orihime's heart want to ache for Rukia: He said it with love. "As of now, I don't think I should be remembering her. Rukia told me, and I don't know how I remember this either, that our memories of her will fade because she faded and was not a part of our time…" His voice trailed off, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Simply saying nothing, Orihime stood up. "Well, I don't know how to help you, Ichigo. I'm sorry, but I think I'll be going. Excuse me." Orihime walked calmly out of his bedroom and down his stairs and out his door before she started sprinting.

--***--

"RUKIA!" a voice shouted. Rukia looked up in surprise. She had just been walking to go visit Orihime when the girl herself had run into her, causing her to fall.

"Rukia, are you okay?!"

"Forget about it, Orhime, what's wrong?! A Hollow?!"

"No, no, it's much worse! I never knew her, but Ichigo's remembering a girl named Senna! Who is Senna, Rukia? Do you remember, too?"

And suddenly Rukia did. She remembered the way Ichigo would stop at nothing to get Senna back, how the two of them had a bond within a matter of days…Her hands felt clammy.

"Rukia, I think he's going to go mad thinking about her! You have to stop him!"

"Why should I? He obviously loves…Senna and not me."

To Rukia's complete and utter shock, Orihime slapped her. "RUKIA KUCHIKI, I CAN'T BELIVE I'M SAYING THIS, BUT YOU'RE BEING A COMPLETE COWARD! NOW START RUNNING TO ICHIGO AND TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM! RUN, RUKIA, RUN!" The look on Orihime's face made Rukia realize that's what she had to do. Nodding, Rukia took off.

She ran and ran and ran until she reached the familiar house of Ichigo's. She felt thankful that his father and sisters weren't there to stop her from running up the stairs, pushing open Ichigo's door, and running up to him.

Ichigo looked at Rukia in shock. "Rukia. What the—"

"Ichigo, I love you!" she cried breathlessly. "I've loved you ever since I can remember meeting you and—and—and—I don't want you to remember Senna! She's a part of your past! I want to be your future…God dammit, I love you, you clueless bastard!"

He stood in complete surprise for a few seconds before descending upon Rukia and kissing her full on the mouth. She responded enthusiastically, loving the way his lips felt on hers. After he pulled away, Ichigo hugged Rukia.

"Rukia…I love you too."

Rukia smiled up at him, finally knowing that the look on his face was of love.

_**The End**_


End file.
